Kindred Spirits & Souls
by DeeRoseWalker
Summary: They say Fate works in strange, and mysterious ways. So what made it bring together Allen Walker & Mei Misaki?


It's funny how Fate can bring together the most unlikeliest of people. But Fate had other plans for two certain individuals. Individuals so unique, yet so alike in so many ways.

* * *

Because Mei was who she was, she was out on one of her nightly strolls. Most people she knew at school would find it strange. But not her. She found it comforting. It could mask yet reveal how the world truly was; a beautiful, not-so-perfect place that people so desperately tried to shroud with loud colors belonging to fluorescent signs, billboards, and decorative lights. But it also unmasked who people truly were compared to their daytime demeanor; prostitutes, gamblers, alcoholics,…murderers…tortured souls…akuma. And unfortunately for Mei, one had its very sights set on her for its nightly killing spree.

* * *

Mei continued her little stroll, oblivious to the danger she was in. She stopped along a riverbank, and just looked at the water, cascaded in the light of the moon.

_Snap!_

She turned slowly, expecting to only see a raccoon or some other nocturnal animal running through the grass on the other side of the sidewalk.

Instead she saw a person leaning up against a tree, their build indicating they were male. She couldn't tell if he was staring at her or something past her, for he was wearing a hoodie, and had the hood drawn up.

Even so, as she continued looking at the man, she started to get a bad feeling. Something about him wasn't right.

Her hand slightly twitched. She was tempted to take off her eyepatch. That's all she had to do in order to tell if the man before her was abnormal.

But what if it was nothing? What if it was just paranoia? If that's all it was, then she really didn't want to reveal her eye to some stranger.

An eye that people would no doubt call her weirder for than she was already labeled. Sure she'd just shrug off the snide remarks, but the less things people knew about her, the better.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's impolite to stare?" a male voice interrupted her thoughts. It was the man leaning against the tree.

"I could very well ask you the same question", Mei calmly answered.

"Touché", the man said. He pushed himself off the tree and walked up next to her.

She went to take a few steps to the side, away from the man, but she felt a vice-like grip on her wrist.

"Ah, don't be like that. Unlike most of my victims, I actually want to get to know you before you turn to dust", a slight cackle lacing the man's voice.

_"Victims? Turn to dust?"_ Mei wondered. She opened her mouth to ask, but the man brought his other hand up, playing with the ties of her eyepatch.

"What's with the eyepatch?" He didn't wait for an answer, and undid the ties.

She quickly shut her left eye, but the man had already seen the contrasting eye color.

"Open your eye", he demanded. Mei ignored him. "I said", he tightened the grip on her wrist, "open your eye." The sudden pain from his grip caused both of Mei's eyes to widen in shock, her left eye fully revealed.

And they only got wider as they landed on the man.

Mei could see the purplish black color lingering on him; the color of death. But that wasn't all. Within the sickening color, there was a grotesque, black mass in no particular shape. And within it, countless souls of people. All of which was bound to the man standing in front of her.

A sickening smile spread across the man's face. "It appears your eye has the ability to see what people shouldn't. But that doesn't matter now, for I'll be the last person you ever see~!"

Mei felt his hand release her wrist & watched in shock as he suddenly started to convulse. His clothes and even his skin started to rip apart like paper.

Standing in place of the man was some sort of humanoid angel. On its back were wings that looked like were made from stone; stiff and slightly cracked. Above its head was what looked like a halo, but on its stomach, a filled in black pentacle. Its eyes were a blood red, a sadistic grin plastered on its face.

Mei was usually one not to get surprised easily, but this thing in front of her was unlike anything she had ever seen. "What are you?" she managed to ask, trying not to let her voice shake.

"Akuma", another male voice spoke right behind her. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, a white material of some sort seen from her peripheral vision.

"Y-you!?" Mei heard the now dubbed akuma exclaim, the sadistic grin no longer present on its features.

She noticed the akuma was no longer directly in front of her as it had been. It had jumped, no, glided back, at least 15 feet. Whoever was behind her was obviously a threat to it.

She turned to take a look at the face whom the new voice belonged to, but was instead met with a masquerade-esque mask covering the upper part of their face.

Along with the color of death.

The masked figure looked down at her, a small smile gracing his lips.

"It appears you can see it too", the masked figure said to Mei.

"Too?" she asked, finding her voice.

The masked figure removed the mask that was covering his face. All Mei caught sight of was a strange monocle like gear hovering over the stranger's left eye and a red glow before the akuma spoke up again.

"Of all the people to run into, I never expected it to be you, you traitorous scum; Allen Walker! And I say that on behalf of the Exorcists too. You're no longer wanted or accepted by the people you once called family or friends. Hell, I'm sure the Exorcists are glad to be dead! They no longer have to look at you!"

The akuma's hands suddenly transformed into machineguns, & started firing.

Mei felt her feet leave the ground as Allen jumped out of the bullets' path. It felt as if they were somehow floating in the air. She looked down and noticed white tendrils of what looked like cloth. They appeared to be what was keeping them suspended.

"Hold on", she heard Allen say.

She felt herself whisked through the air as he glided towards a nearby bridge that was built over the stream. She was then lowered on the bridge, Allen using the white tendrils to stay supported over the water.

"Don't think I'm just going to let you escape with my prey!" the akuma yelled as it charged towards Allen. Allen charged towards the akuma, Mei now getting a good look at the cloak surrounding him.

It was pure white, almost causing him to glow. A hood attached to the cloak, lined with a furry cowl.

Mei watched as both Allen and the akuma clashed. Machinegun hands clashing with…a metal arm!? Just who, or what, in the world was Allen?

* * *

"I just don't get you! Why do you continue to fight? You're a traitor to Noah & Exorcists alike!" The akuma brought its other gun like hand up, "It'd be better if you just died!" and fired at Allen directly.

* * *

Mei saw Allen crash into the water, blood oozing from the numerous shots from the akuma's gun.

"Allen-san!" Mei went to jump off the bridge into the water towards him. However, she felt a slight tug on her shirt sleeve. She looked to see a golden ball with a cross on what she assumed was its face, along with wings and a tail.

There was sudden flash of crystal green light. She looked back to see it was coming from Allen. He was engulfed in it.

* * *

Allen slowly stood up. "Why do I continue to fight?" he rhetorically asked the akuma. He looked over at Mei. "I made a vow,", he returned his gaze to the akuma, pulling on his left wrist, "to save the souls of both akuma and humans." A broad bladed sword all white with a black border, and cross in the middle took form. "And those humans who I consider family & friends, I especially want to save, if not protect!" Allen clashed with the akuma once more.

The akuma barely blocked itself with its arm, but had a hard time matching its strength with that of the swing of Allen's exorcism sword.

Allen jumped back, getting ready to make another strike.

He noticed the akuma glance over at the girl. "You noticed it too, didn't you? That girl isn't normal. No. Her eye isn't normal. She's nothing but a freak." It looked at Allen again. "Why should a freak like her live? Or is it because she's like you, that you feel obligated to protect her?"

Allen stayed silent, only opening his mouth to say two simple words: "Clown Belt."

White strips of what looked like ribbon shot towards the akuma. The akuma tried to avoid them by flying off to the side, but the ribbons followed it, wrapping around each of its limbs.

Allen slowly walked over to the now bound akuma. "It's because she's human & has a life worth continuing and living for. Something an akuma like you would never understand", Allen said solemnly.

"Something an akuma wouldn't understand?" The akuma then lowered its voice to a whisper so only Allen could hear. "That's rich, coming from someone who's no longer human, nor should even be alive."

Allen just gave a small smile…a somewhat twisted smile, his eyes flashing gold for a split second.

The akuma noticed the flickering eye color. It looked over at Mei for what it knew would be the last time. "You'll regret it not being me that killed you, girl. Beings like him aren't as kind when killing. They like to prolong torture."

There was a flash of white light as Allen pierced through the akuma with his sword.

* * *

Mei watched as Allen delivered the final blow. She noticed as the akuma was exorcised, that the souls seemed to break free of the chains that kept them bound. Every one of them smiling, "Thank yous" passing through their lips.

* * *

Allen deactivated his innocence, his left arm present again, putting his glove back on. He trudged out of the water onto the bank, greeted by Timcampy. He noticed something hanging out of the golem's mouth.

"What've you got there, Tim?" Allen asked, outstretching his hand. The golem dropped the item into Allen's hand. Allen looked at the item Timcampy gave him. _"An eyepatch? Is it hers?" _He looked over at the bridge, the girl not having fled. "Well, Tim, should we introduce ourselves?" he asked. Timcampy simply smiled, revealing his pointed teeth.

* * *

Mei stayed cautious of Allen as he approached her. Sure, he saved her from that akuma, but he was also shrouded with the color of Death. And the akuma's last words to her made her all the more wary: _"Beings like him aren't as kind when killing. They like to prolong torture."_

"I'm surprised you're still here", Allen said, walking up to her. "Most people would've been long gone after what just happened." He gave a small chuckle. "Allen Walker", he bowed. "And this is Timcampy."

"Misaki, Mei", she bowed back. "I figured I'd stay to at least say thank you."

As soon as they both stood straight again, the moon revealed itself. Sometime during the fight it had completely shrouded itself behind the clouds, but now that it was back, the glow it produced gave each of them a better chance to see each other's features.

The first thing Mei noticed was the uniform Allen appeared to wear. The uniform and knee high boots seemed to consist of only one color; black. The only other colors being the red and golden trimmings that adorned the uniform. She noticed the one glove he wore on his left hand. She then caught a glint of something. She looked to see a golden rose cross insignia that was embedded on his left breast on the uniform he wore. She then looked at his face.

Before her, Mei saw a young man. She guessed by Allen's facial appearance, he had to be at least 17 or 18. His hair, however, would've made her think otherwise. His face was framed with shoulder length cropped snowy locks, for it was stark white. In the moonlight, it seemed to shine silver. His eyes were also intriguing. They appeared to be stormy grey in color, but also shone silver in the moonlight. Then there was the jagged red scar that marred the left side of his face.

She noticed the scar had the same pentacle design the akuma had contained on its belly, but it was much smaller. The pentacle lied slightly above Allen's brow, a line coming off the bottom point, trailing through his eye down to his cheek, veering off to the side & curving in again, ending with what looked like a teardrop. The scar was completed by a small, squiggly horizontal line that lied just below Allen's eye.

Allen took in the sight of Mei. She had to be no older than 15. She appeared to be wearing what he figured to be a school uniform; a white short sleeved shirt with a loosely tied red ribbon tie, a black shirt vest over the shirt, and a dark blue skirt that hung a little above her knees. Black knee high socks and slip on shoes completed the look. Simple, but cute.

Her face was framed by shoulder length hair like his own, but it was raven black. His eyes then bore into her own.

Mei's right eye was blood red, but her left was an emerald green.

When their eyes locked, they couldn't help but become wide.

Allen's eye had activated. This girl wasn't an akuma, but when he looked into her emerald green eye, he saw another girl. She was the spitting image of Mei, the only difference being her hair color, both her eyes a blood red just as Mei's real eye.

* * *

Mei was witnessing something similar, but saw much more. Her eyes looked at Allen's left eye, the monocle type gear back, the grey color replaced by red & black rings, causing it to glow. The color of death was strong around his eye. When she looked into it, she saw a skull with a black pentacle on its forehead. But it wasn't alone. A purplish black skeleton was also present, a pentacle on its forehead as well, the name '_Mana_' written in a script like style below it.

Then there were the faces of people. Countless people. Three of which stood out among all the others. In fact, they were wearing the same uniform as Allen, only they had a silver rose cross instead of gold.

One had flaming red hair, which was held up by a black headband that was decorated with what looked like jade green scales. An orange scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore a black eyepatch over his right eye, his left an emerald green like her own. He had a huge grin on his face, most likely a troublemaker and trickster.

There was another male who could've been easily mistaken for a woman, if not for the scowl that was present on his face. He had long, midnight blue hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail. His eyes were an onyx blue, almost black.

The third person was female. Her hair was short & cropped, almost in a similar style to Allen's, but deep dark green in color. Her eyes were a beautiful violet. A sweet, friendly smile present on her face.

Mei then noticed slight movement off to the side of Allen. She looked only to see a mass color of death. And within it, the shape of a man. The man was a little taller than Allen. He seemed faint, but not see through. A spirit maybe?

She could just barely make out his attire and & appearance, but could tell he was wearing black pants and a vest, a white shirt underneath, a red ribbon completing his look. He wore a long vanilla cream colored overcoat, his hands hidden by white gloves.

His hair was somewhat spiky and brown. On his forehead were strange stigmata markings, his skin an ashen grey. Then she saw his eyes.

They were pools of molten gold. And when she looked into them, she saw never ending carnage, the people she had seen within Allen's eye among it. A wave of despair washed over her. She grasped her head, her knees buckling under her.

"Misaki-san!" Allen yelled in shock. He bent down in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her whole body continued to shake.

"When you said I could see it too,", Mei started. Without realizing it, she brought her hand up, placing it on Allen's left cheek, "you meant that which is not living, nor should even be. Something no one should have to experience, didn't you?"

Allen only gave her a sad smile. He then noticed her looking at something (or someone) next to him. "What's wrong, Misaki-san?"

"Who's that man next to you?"

Allen & Neah looked at each other, then back at Mei. **"**You **can** see **me**/him**?**!**"**

She nodded. "As clearly as I see you, Allen-san."

"Please, Allen is just fine", Allen said, helping her back on her feet.

**"You _are a_n interesting one"**, the other man said. **"Neah Walker. Pleasure to meet you, Misaki-chan~! And a pleasure to meet your twin too~!"**

Mei froze. "How do you know about her?"

"Well, like you can see Neah, I can see a girl, only, she's within your eye." Allen brought his hand up to Mei's left cheek, just as she had done to him. "You're left eye isn't only unique, but also bears the burden of containing the spirit of the only person you lost & were closest to. Your only family."

"So,", Mei started, "all the people I saw within your eye…they were your family?"

"Not by blood", Allen said. "But they were the best family one could ever ask for."

"Please, don't take offense to this, but…why is it that you aren't with them?"

"You're asking why I haven't joined them yet. Why I'm still alive", Allen said.

"Yes. I can tell that, in reality, you should be dead"

"Because of your eye", Allen stated. Mei nodded. "Tell me, what do you see when you look at Neah & I?"

"The color of death. You're both shrouded in it."

"It's a gruesome color, isn't it?" Allen said, chuckling half-heartedly.

"Yes. But…it's different on you", Mei said.

"Different? How so?" he asked, curious. Wouldn't death look the same on everyone?

"Well, for one, there aren't chains or a mass of souls bound to you like there was on that akuma."

**_"True."_**

"And...the darkness surrounding your being…it looks…purified?" Mei said, confused.

"Purified?" Allen asked, just as confused.

"I hadn't noticed earlier with all the commotion. But now that I really look at you, there's a type of purifying light within the darkness. It appears to be coming from your left arm."

**"That would make sense."**

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"My left arm is what you would call a purifying substance; innocence", Allen answered.

"May I see your arm?" she asked, hesitantly extending her hand to touch his arm.

Now usually, Allen was one to keep his arm hidden from regular people, if not strangers. Whenever his hand or arm was seen, people either gave him looks of disgust, or looks of sympathy. But there was something about Mei. He barely knew her for five minutes, and yet he felt a connection with her.

_"She's nothing but a freak. Or is it because she's like you, that you feel obligated to protect her?"_

Was the akuma wrong? Is it because Mei was unique like him, that he wanted to protect her?

No. he had made it clear to the akuma. She may be unique, but she was still human. Something he no longer was.

"Allen?"

"Huh?" he answered, snapping out of his thoughts.

"If you don't want to show me, that's fine. I won't pressure you", Mei said reassuringly.

"Oh no, it's fine", he said, smiling. He took off his glove, then proceeded to take of his uniform jacket.

Underneath his jacket, he wore an all black turtleneck tank top. Mei noticed a ribbon of some sort tied around Allen's right wrist. It looked a lot like the ribbon Neah wore. But then the sight of Allen's left arm and hand caught her full attention.

It was entirely black, the design towards his shoulder looking like that of a tattoo. On the back of his hand was an engraved cross that looked crystalline, glowing a faint green.

Allen kept his gaze on Mei, seeing what her reaction would be at the sight of his innocence. He was shocked to see that she looked entranced, not disgusted or sympathetic. And even more so when she started to caress it.

* * *

Not registering what she was doing, Mei took Allen's innocence, and ran her fingers over the off colored skin. She was surprised by how smooth it felt, considering its appearance.

She eventually realized what she was doing & immediately stopped. She looked to see that Allen had a look of confusion and surprise. "Ah! Go-gomen!" she exclaimed flustered, letting go of his arm. "I wasn't considerate of what I was doing."

"Don't worry about it", Allen reassured her. "I'm more relieved than offended. Usually people shun me or call me a freak for it."

"People are cruel creatures", she said sadly, with a hint of disgust.

"It's only human nature", Allen said. "I mean, look at it, it looks like the Devil's handiwork."

"Handiwork that saves the lives of people, and souls that are bound & forced to do horrific deeds against their will", Mei stated bluntly. "Something I could never do."

"Don't sell yourself too short, Misaki-san. I'm sure you can save people too. You just haven't realized it yet."

"How? All my eye can see is the color of death. The reason either being that the person's life could be in danger from a sickly disease,", Mei said sadly, remembering her sister, "or they are already dead."

"Well, there you go", Allen said.

"I don't understand", Mei said, confused.

"You said your eye can see death on someone whose life could be in danger from a sickness. A sickness they themselves aren't aware of. That no one is aware of. Except for you", Allen explained.

"So…my eye can help me warn someone when their sickness could be life threatening, and I could inform them ahead of time…is that what you're trying to say?" Mei asked, smiling at the thought Allen was trying to point out.

Allen cracked a smile. "Yes." He felt a tug on his hair. "What is it, Tim?" The golem pointed to Allen's right hand. He looked to see he still had the eyepatch Tim had given him earlier. "Oh, yeah, I believe this is yours." He extended his hand out to her, presenting the eyepatch. "Tim found it by the riverbank."

Mei reached for it, but then retracted her hand. "Thank you, but I don't think I'll need it anymore."

"What? Why?"

"I always thought of my eye's ability to see unnatural things as a curse. But what you said gave me confidence in allowing it to be seen. I won't hide it anymore."

"Well, if you don't need it anymore…mind if I keep it?" Allen asked.

"Uh…sure…? But why?" Mei wondered.

"A memento. Something to remember my friend by."

"Your…friend? Me?"

"Of course", Allen laughed. "And in turn, I want you to have this." He undid the ribbon around his wrist, and tied it around Mei's.

"Your ribbon? Allen, I can't take this. It belonged to someone dear to you. This is something irreplaceable."

"Please, I want you to have it", Allen told her.

"You won't miss it?"

"I will, but the memories of the person whom it belonged to will always stay with me. Just like the memories of my friends…my family. And you." He flashed the biggest smile Mei had seen him give since their conversation. "I really must be going now." He pulled Mei into a hug, which caught her off guard. "But I'll come to visit as often as I can. I promise you."

Mei watched as Allen and the apparition of Neah walked away, followed by Timcampy, a bright white crystalline doorway of some sort appearing in front of them.

Allen & Neah looked back at Mei. "**It** was **a **pleasure **meeting **you,** Misaki-san**", they both said.

"Mei. Call me Mei", she said, waving to them as they walked through the light. Timcampy waved to Mei, before following his masters shortly after.

The light disappeared, leaving Mei with only the light of the moon in the dark of the night. The only things proving to her none of it was a dream being the ribbon tied around her wrist, and the absence of her eyepatch.

* * *

_The Next Night_

Mei was out on another nightly stroll. But this time, with the company of her only friend in class, Kouichi Sakakibara.

"Are you sure you were feeling alright at school today, Misaki-san?", Kouichi asked.

"Yes. I was completely fine. Why do you ask, Sakakibara-kun?"

"Well, you didn't have your eyepatch on all day. Everyone in class almost broke the taboo of treating you as non-existent at the sight of your left eye. And I also noticed that ribbon around your wrist. I never took you as one to wear accessories", he lightly chuckled.

"The person who gave this to me, is also the one who talked me into not fearing what other people think of my eye."

"Who?" Kouichi was curious.

Mei smiled. "A kindred spirit." _"And soul."_

* * *

**For those of you who have been reading my DGM x SnK crossover, gomen! This story idea simply wouldn't leave me alone until I got done with it. But fear not! Now that this is done, I will start typing up the next chapter for _Shingeki No Aren _:D And FYI, I may do a complete rewrite of ch.3 for it. I'll put a reminder when I get ch.9 posted! :D**


End file.
